blaze, TCR songfic
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: hyaaa! sekarang songfic! hhe dari lagu opening TCR sendiri! sekalian POV syaoran lagi kurasa,,, XD! review please!


Yuuki: oke!! Kali ini song fic, Sekalian Syaoran POV lagi setelah fanfic yuuki yang New Memories, lagunya pake lagu Blaze yang jd opening song-nya tsubasa reservoir… setelah di liat artinya ternyata Syaoran bgt!! Karena lagunya bhs jepun ntar saiiah transletin… enjoy!! XD!! Tapi lagi lagi oneshot yang pendek…

Disclaimer: CLAMP!! Minta Syaoran boleh ngga ya?? Onegaaaaai!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de...

Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou  
Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta"

Kita mencari Mimpi tanpa akhir di dunia tanpa pembimbing.

Dengan emosi yang bercampur dan irama debaran jantung.

Perjalanan kita terus berlanjut, sunyi tanpa hati yang bimbang.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu dalam Perjalanan ini.

Apapun yang terjadi aku takkan membiarkanmu terluka.

Aku akan berjanji padamu…

Tubuh ini akan selalu melindungimu

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage  
Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku

Surechigatta toki no uzu  
Kuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite"

Dari sisi lain langit lepas, bayangan kita melebur bersama.

Kenangan kita menjadi sejarah diantara keinginan dan keyakinan.

Bahkan jika Segala waktu yang kita lalui bersama akan menghilang dalam pusaran itu, aku akan tetap mempercayai suaramu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walaupun suatu saat Kenangan kita tak akan kembali

Walaupun aku kan menghilang dari dalam sana,

Aku akan tetap bersamamu,

Melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Kau akan selalu menjadi sakura yang dulu untuku…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka  
kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera"

Kita mencari Mimpi tanpa akhir dalam masa depan tanpa pembimbing.

Bahkan jika aku kehilangan cahaya ini suatu hari nanti, masih ada sinar dari api yang kau nyalakan didalam hatiku.

Kita akan menjadikan harapan yang terbuang ini menjadi sayap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu

Di dalam hati ini hanya kaulah satu satunya orang yang ingin kulindungi.

Bahkan jika semuannya itu terhapus, kau tetaplah orang yang paling berharga bagiku

Apapun akan kuperjuangkan walau hanya demi senyumanmu

Kita akan berjuang bersama.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yamanai ame to yasashiku nureru tsuki  
Kizutsuitemo ii kaze ni yure yuku bojou"

Hujan yang tak terhenti dan bulan yang bersinar.

Aku tak peduli jika aku akan terluka, aku hanya ingin terus berjalan, terbang bersama angin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aku tak perduli,

Apakah aku akan terluka karena semua ini

Luka itu akan menambah kepercayaanku padamu

Apapun yang terjadi aku kan selalu melindungimu.

Demi semua Kenangan itu…

Demi janjiku padamu…

Kumohon ingatlah aku sebagai Syaoran yang dulu…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kurayami mo tsuranuku shisen aoku sunda hitomi no oku  
Zetsubou mo kodoku mo koete kizamareta shirushi

Yugandeku toki no hazama  
Kawashita kizuna ni kimi wo kanjita

Hakanaki michi wo tadoru kotae naki sekai de  
Fui ni mayoi tachidomatteru kimi yo  
Mune kiramekasu kibou no asu e"

Pandangan dari matamu, pandangan tanpa dosa menghancurkan kegelapan.

Kita berjalan melewati keputus asaan dan kesepian, meninggalkan jejak di belakang.

Setiap waktu aku menjauh dari ikatan palsu ini.

Aku merasakan kau Disini.

Kita mengikuti jalan pendek di dunia tanpa jawaban.

Saat kau terkadang tersesat dan tak bisa untuk berjalan lurus, hatiku akan bersinar dan menunjukan jalan pada hari esok yang penuh harapan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Memang tekadang ada rasa putus asa pada hatiku

Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku lemah

Tetapi berkat dirimu lah aku selalu mampu untuk berdiri kembali

Haya karena senyumanmulah,

Seluruh kekuatan ini kudapatkan…

Berjanjilah…

Apapun yang terjadi kita kan selalu bersama

Karena kau adalah cahaya dalam hatiku yang gelap

Menerangi dan menuntun setiap langkahku,

Cukup beri aku semangat dengan senyuman itu sakura….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hakanaki yume motomeru kotae naki sekai de  
Boku no negai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka  
Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera"

Kita mencari Mimpi yang pendek di dunia tanpa jawaban.

api yang bersinar akan membawa harapanku.

Kita mencari Mimpi yang tak terputus di dunia tanpa pembimbing.

Bahkan jika aku kehilangan cahaya ini suatu hari nanti.

masih ada nyala api yang kau nyalakan dalam hatiku.

Kita akan menjadikan harapan yang terbuang ini menjadi sayap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura…

Saat semua Kenangan itu dihancurkan,

Berjanjilah padaku….

Untuk tetap menjadi sakura yang dulu…

Walau sudah tak ada Syaoran di dalam hatimu…

Biarkanlah aku menjadi Syaoran untuk ke dua kalinya untuk mu

Sakura…

Aku akan berjuang demi senyumanmu…

Aku… akan selalu disampingmu….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Selesai….

Yuuki: huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. syaoraaaaaaan!! Aku cinta kamuuuuuuuuuuuuh!! Argh!! Kenapa nasibmu begitu sialnyaaaa?? Sakuraaaaaa kenapa Syaoran suka kamu?? Kenapa dia ngga suka akuh?? Huhuhuhuhu…..

Review ajah deh…………….

Ditunggu yah…..

a.n: maaf kalo transletnya salah ya… soalnya ada beberapa kata yang diganti supaya bisa enak dibaca kalau pake bahasa Indonesia… haha


End file.
